Buffy and Angel Aftermath
by iluvJMandDB
Summary: Set after the Angel Series Finale Spike and Angel head to Italy to see Buffy. My first fanfic please R
1. The begining of what was left at the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel or any of its characters except for Cassidy

After hours of lying on the ground unconcious Angel finally woke up from his apoctoliptic battle against the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart. He looked to his left and saw Spike leaning on the dumpsture in the ally smoking a ciggarette. "Morning Sunshine" Spike said as he let out a blow of smoke from his ciggarette.

Angel looked around and saw Gunn lying there motionless. "Gunn?" he gasped under his breath.

" Ol' Charlie boy here didn't make it. I woke up and he was like that Ilaria was gone." Spike started. " Thought it'd be best if I waited for you, so we could grab a drink. You know celabret our win." Spike put out his ciggarette and helped Angel to his feet.

Angel got to his feet and stumbled. He looked up and down the ally noticing all the dead demons. "How long was I out for?" Angel asked mumbling his words.

"Well you slayed the dragon like you wanted too, along with thousands of demons and vamps." Spike let out a sigh and begun to speak again "Gunn killed lots of demons too. Ilaria was still fighting when I went down, I'm guessing she finished them off."

They got out of the ally it was almost sunrise. They hadn't realized it until Angel looked at his watch. "Spike, we gotta get inside the sun is coming up."

"Where are we going to go?" Spike asked knowing that Wolfram and Hart was distroyed.

"Italy." Angel said with a big grin on his face. Spike returned the grin as they got in the viper and headed to the airport.

TBC...


	2. Buffy in Italy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from Angel and Bufy the Vampire Slayer except for Tess

Somewhere in Italy...

Buffy the slayer of demons and all things evil was in the middle of training the slayers. All though all the slayers were doing very well on their training on of them caught her atention. A girl. She couldn't have been more then thirtteen years old. Andrew found her on his way to Italy. She was from a small otwn near Philadelphia Pennslyvainia her name was Tess. She was medium hight with blond layerd hair. She had stopped her training and sat down on a chair in the far corner. Buffy started walking over to her. "Hi, how are you?" Buffy asked trying to get to know the young slayer "Is something wrong?" Buffy asked with concern.

"I'm fine." the young slayer began "I just-- my head hurts. I had a vison. I get them sometimes for some odd reason."

"Oh." Buffy said shocked. Buffy had no idea that this slayer had visons. Why was this? How was this? "Um, how long have you been having these visions?" Buffy asked her.

"Since I became a slayer one year ago. Sometimes I get light headed but other times I'm fine they don't hurt as much as they use to."

On a plane in the air across the Pacific ocean...

Spike had passed out after drinking a few bottles of bourbon. Angel was awake watching the movie called Dracula. "This isn't even what we do I mean when we bite some one our face doesn't look like anything close to that." Angel said to himself.

"No more foot wear!" Spike shouted as he woke up. "Whoa weird dream, I wonder why I keep having it." He said to Angel "Any way are we almost there?"

"Just a few more hours." Angel replied

TBC...


	3. Xander and Willow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer except for Tess.

"Hear we are, Italy." Spike said as him and Angel walked out of the air port. "Luckely its dadark out." Spike said.

"Yeah now all we have to do is find Buffy, and hopefully we'll find her soon. Angel said as they walked up to a cab.

"Leave that up to me." Spike said. "I can probally still track her. It wasn't that long ago that her and I wear nap-time buddies."

"Well you know she loved me. What her and I had was a great love. Better then What you two had, 'cause you know she loved me which is more then I can say for how she felt about you." Angel said with a low tonein his vocie back.

"Well at least she didn't kill me. By the way how was your trip to hell five years ago when Buffy put a sword though your heart?" Spike snapped back.

In Barcelona Italy...

"Hey Xander, whats up?" Willow asked as her and Kennedy aproched the table that Xander was sitting at in Buffy and Dawns apartment.

"Um, ok. I, a-- just found a picture of Anya and I as I was unpacking my bag, it kinda made some good and bad memories caming back." He answered.

"Oh Xander, we all miss Anya." Willow said trying to comfort him."And I know how you feel losing some one you love so much, but you'll learn to coop with it. I mean when Tara died I could barly breath knowing that I was never going to see her again." Kennedy felt very uncomfortable being around when Willow was talking about Tara.

"Um, I have to go and a-- train with some of the other slayers. So um, I'll see you guys later." Kennedy said ready to leave.

"Kennedy wait!" Willow said realizing that see was making her uncomfortable talking about Tara. "Look, I was just trying to comfort Xander, cause I mean, I know how he feels you know?"

"Yeah, I know its just-- nothing nevermind I was out of line. But I really do have to go train I'll see you later." Kennedy said as she walked away.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Buffy asked Xander and Willow sitting down at the table with Xander.

TBC...


	4. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel except for Tess.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Buffy asked Xander and Willow sitting down at the table with Xander. "'Cause I'm sensing something bad."

"Willow and Kennedy got in a fight because Willow was explaining that she knows how I felt after Anya died. So, Tara came up." Xander answered.

"You guys I've been thinking a lot about Tara lately, and I just don't feel the same way about Kennedy as I did about Tara." Willow said. "But--" Willow stopped talking noticing that Spike and Angel were standing behind Buffy. Now Willow knew that Spike was still alive because Andrew told her and made her promise not to tell Buffy.

"Will, what are you--" Buffy turned her head and saw Spike. She was so surprised. "Spike? Is it really you?" She asked still not being able to believe what she saw.

"It's me, love." Spike answered so happy to Buffy. "Do you think I could talk to you alone?"

"Um, yeah sure." She said just realizing that Angel was also there. "Oh my god Angel. What are you doing here? And with Spike?"

"Well Spike and I just finished a war against the senior partners of Wolfram and Hart, figured we'd come and see you." Angel said feeling angry that Buffy noticed Spike before him.


End file.
